The present invention relates to a retraction device for retracting a movably supported furniture part into the closed position relative to a furniture carcass. The retraction device includes an entrainment member which can be releasably coupled to the movable furniture part and which is supported displaceably at least over a region along a linear displacement path. A spring device is provided for applying a force to the entrainment member, and the spring device can be tensioned by a spring holder which is separate from the entrainment member. A coupling device motionally couples a movement between the entrainment member and the spring holder, and, due to the coupling device, the fastening location of the spring device on the spring holder falls back relative to the position of the entrainment member along a control curve as the entrainment member is being pulled out in an opening direction.
The invention further relates to a drawer pull-out guide with a retraction device of the type to be described and further to an arrangement having a drawer and such a retraction device.
Retraction devices are used, in particular, with drawers or sliding doors which are freely displaceable over a large region of their extension path and which can be engaged by the entrainment member of the retraction device at the end of the closing movement and which are then pulled by a spring force into the closed end position and are being held in this position with a predetermined spring force. When the movable furniture part is being opened, an operator firstly has to apply a pulling force against the spring resistance of the retraction device, until the entrainment member is uncoupled from the movable furniture part after a predetermined distance and is then being moved into a pre-stressed parking position in which the spring remains in a tensioned ready position so that in the next closing process, the movable furniture part can be pulled in again. For an operator, uncoupling of the entrainment member in the opening movement of the drawer frequently makes itself noticeable with a jerky movement and with a clicking noise. Because of the sudden spring separation force, the drawer is freely movable and is accelerated towards the opening direction by virtue of the previously exerted pulling force.
WO 2011/150432 A1 solves the above problem by providing a spring holder separate from the entrainment member, and the spring holder is displaceably guided along a control curve. The entrainment member and the spring holder are thereby motionally coupled together by a coupling device in the form of interengaging toothings. Upon tensioning the spring device (i.e. when the movable furniture part is being opened), the fastening location of the spring device on the spring holder falls back relative to the position of the entrainment member which is moved towards the opening direction. Therefore, the movement of the fastening location of the spring device is slower than the movement of the entrainment member. The charging of the spring device is thereby effected with reduced effort, and the undesired spring separation force and an unduly large acceleration of the movable furniture part related therewith can be avoided when the movable furniture part is decoupled from the entrainment member.